My Bloody Valentine (1981) in Shadow Style
My Bloody Valentine is a 1981 Canadian slasher film released during the height of the popularity of the slasher genre of the late 1970s and early 1980s. Considered an example of the horror slashers reminiscent of popular slasher films such as Halloween (1978) and Friday the 13th (1980), the movie was filmed on location in Sydney Mines, Nova Scotia, Canada. The film tells the story of a group of teenagers who decide to throw a Valentine's Day party only to incur the vengeful wrath of a maniac in mining gear who begins a murder spree. Plot Two miners in full gear, including face masks, are seen going down into a deep mine shaft, each carrying a double-pointed pickaxe. They reach an alcove and one of the figures takes off the mask, revealing that she's a young woman. She removes part of her uniform and stands in a state of half-undress in front of the other figure, presumably a man who does not remove the breathing mask that covers his head. The man sticks his pickaxe in the wall beside her as she does a strip tease, fondling the man's mask and breathing tubes in a sexual manner. Finally, the man suddenly grabs her and slams her against the pickaxe, the blade impaling her through her chest. The small town of Valentine Bluffs is seen preparing for a Valentine's Day dance. The town is home to a coal mine where many of the local men work, both young and old. Hanniger, the town Mayor, discusses the Valentine's Day dance with a woman named Mabel Osbornewho runs a laundromat. Hanniger makes a vague reference to a past tragedy associated with Valentine's Day and we learn that this is the first Valentine's dance to be held in decades. 20 years before, a mining accident trapped five men underneath the ground. The accident was due to the negligence of two supervisors who were anxious to get to the Valentine's dance, having left their posts while the men were still below — also having failed to check for dangerous levels of methane gas in the mine. Of the five men who were trapped in the explosion, four of them died. A survivor named Harry Warden was rescued, found in a state of mental collapse. The rescue took so long that Harry had resorted to cannibalism to survive, eating the bodies of his dead coworkers. A year later, Harry took his revenge on the two supervisors responsible for the accident, killing them with a pickaxe and cutting out their hearts, leaving them in decorative Valentine candy boxes and warning the town to never hold another Valentine's dance ever again. Every year since then, on Valentine's Day, Harry is said to return to Valentine Bluffs to search for someone to kill, should they not heed his warning. The warning had been heeded for 20 years until now as the legend of Harry's threat is starting to become a distant memory and the town tries to put the past behind it by having another dance since Harry Warden was locked up in an insane asylum since the murders. The younger people of the town are excited about it. Three of these young people are involved in a love triangle: T.J. Hanniger (Shadow), the Mayor's son, has recently returned from an unexpected departure where he tried to leave Valentine Bluffs behind including his girlfriend Sarah (Maria). In the meantime, Sarah has begun a relationship with T.J.'s friend Axel (Scourge). Sarah still has feelings for T.J., infuriating Axel and causing tension between the two men. Meanwhile, Mayor Hanniger (Silver) and the town's chief of police, Jake Newby (Sonic) get an anonymous box of Valentine's chocolates and when they open it, it contains a human heart, presumably that of the young woman from the mine, also with a note to prevent the dance from ever happening, vowing to kill more people until it's stopped. Hanniger and Newby are anxious about what to decide. That evening, Mabel (Vanilla) is attacked by a man dressed in a mining gear. He corners her in the laundromat and murders her with a double-pointed pickaxe. The next morning, Jake finds her body stuffed inside one of the dryers, her heart ripped out and her skin scorched from the heat. Newby tries to hush up the incident in the hopes of avoiding a panic, releasing information that Mabel died of a heart attack. Newby phones the mental institution where Harry Warden was incarcerated, but there is no trace of him there. His records are lost and his contact cannot tell Newby where Harry is or whatever became of him. Newby and Hanniger fear that Harry Warden has come back to continue his killing spree and their worst fears seem to be confirmed when the coroner tells them the heart in the box was indeed a human heart—of a woman, approximately 30 years old. With the death of Mabel, the dance is cancelled and the union hall is locked up. T.J. and his group of friends gather at the local bar where they hear stories from the bartender about Harry Warden and his rampage. They scoff at him, angering the bartender Happy (Mephiles) who overhears them planning on holding their own party at the mine after hours. When they leave, the bartender rushes out to the mine ahead of them and sets up a gag dummy with a pickaxe to scare them. However, as he prepares to leave, the real miner lunges at him and murders him, driving the pickaxe into his head. The following night, when the large group of young revelers arrives at the mine, T.J. and Axel come to blows over their rivalry. A young man named Dave (Espio) is murdered in the kitchen, drowned and scalded in a pot of boiling water by Warden. The miner cuts out his heart and throws it in the boiling water where it cooks alongside a large batch of beef franks. One of the girls finds it later, thinking it to be a gag and Dave's body initially goes unnoticed in the freezer of the kitchen. Newby also gets a hint of trouble when another candy box, apparently containing a blood-soaked heart, arrives at the police building with a menacing note—"You didn't stop the party!" The chief, unaware of the party at Hanniger mine, can only ask about the party. A young couple named John (Knuckles) and Sylvia (Rouge) are making out in the shower area of the mine facility. When John leaves to go get beer, Sylvia is attacked by the miner who first traps her by dropping miners' coveralls from the ceiling, then ambushes her and viciously impales her head on a shower nozzle. John returns to find the killer gone and Sylvia hanging impaled from the shower nozzle, shocking him. One of the miners, Hollis (Vector) allows some of the others to convince him to take them down into the mine. He heads down there with his girlfriend Patty (Elise), Sarah, Howard (Charmy) and another couple, Michael and Harriet. After they descend into the mine, the bodies of Sylvia and Dave are discovered. Gretchen (Cream), Howard's love interest, finds Dave dead in the freezer and then John runs in telling everyone about Sylvia's murder. Axel warns that Harry Warden is probably responsible and is prowling the premises, and the party disperses in a panic. T.J. and Axel find out that the others went down into the mine, and they take an elevator down to warn them and lead them to safety. While down there, Michael and Harriet go off into the engine room to make love, and the miner impales them with a large drill bit. Newby runs into a frightened Gretchen who tells him that Dave and Sylvia have been murdered by Warden. Newby tells Gretchen and the others to all go home, lock their doors and not leave home. Hollis discovers the bodies and is attacked by the miner who uses a nail gun to drive two large nails into his head. Patty and Sarah discover him and they catch a glimpse of the miner who disappears into a tunnel. Howard runs off in a panic, leaving Patty and Sarah alone. Axel and T.J. appear shortly thereafter and try to lead the two girls to safety, but the control panel to the mining cart has been tampered with. The elevator has been similarly disabled, so they climb up the service ladder. Halfway up, they are startled when Howard's body drops from somewhere above them, a rope around his neck decapitates him, spraying blood all over Patty and Sarah. Thinking Warden is now above them on the ladder, they retreat. While rounding a bend in the mine shaft, T.J., Sarah and Patty hear Axel scream behind them. When they go back, it seems as if Axel has fallen into a well. His mining helmet with the light on it sinks down into the abyss which T.J. says is too deep to traverse. T.J. says Axel is surely lost and they continue. Above ground at the surface entrance, Newby has learned of Warden reappearing at the mine when he pulls over a car for speeding where three of the party-goers, Tommy, John, and Gretchen tell him about the two murders. Newby rushes off to the mine with the remains of the police support to rescue the survivors and to capture Warden once and for all. In the mine, Warden steps out from a doorway and kills Patty with a blow to the stomach from his pickaxe. Sarah and T.J. fend him off in a series of confrontations and chases, until they face off with him inside a small alcove that leads to some kind of abandoned tunnel. The fight destroys the outdated wooden supports, and the tunnel begins to collapse. The miner's pickaxe gets caught in a support beam, and he draws a hunting knife. As the miner threatens T.J. with it, Sarah tears off Warden's mask and he is revealed to be in fact not Warden, but Axel (who faked his death so he can pursue his killing spree). A flashback reveals Axel is the son of one of the supervisors murdered by Harry Warden. As a very young boy, Axel was in the room and saw his father's violent death while hiding underneath the bed. The shock apparently snapped his mind, leaving him unstable, his potential for violence unleashed by the recurrence of the Valentine's dance. The entrance to the old tunnel collapses, trapping Axel underneath a great deal of debris, apparently killing him. Newby and the police arrive as T.J. and Sarah start to walk away, but Axel screams. Sarah, who is still emotionally attached to Axel, rushes back to see him. Only his arm is visible and she holds his hand, but it pulls away from the rubble. On the other side, Axel has amputated his own arm with his hunting knife to free himself from the cave-in. Through a hole in the debris, the others can only see him as he stumbles backwards toward the abandoned tunnel, babbling aloud about Harry Warden and threatening to return to kill everyone. As the one-armed Axel runs off to find another way out of the mine, he says: "Sarah, be my bloody Valentine!". The film ends as an insane Axel runs deeper into the mine singing "Daddy's gone away, Harry Warden made you pay" to himself. The screen fades to black and the audience can hear the sound of Harry Warden laughing, revealing that he's still alive and will get his revenge on the next Valentine's Day, but he stops as the credits roll and a ballad for Harry Warden plays with the credits. Cast File:Shadow_the_Hedgehog_9.jpg|Shadow as Jesse 'T.J.' Hanniger|link= Shadow the Hedgehog Maria robotnik the hedgehog by shadow loves melissa-d3ew7e7.jpg|Maria as Sarah|link=Maria the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog in Sonic X by Xuliang.jpg|Silver as Mayor Hanniger|link=Silver the Hedgehog Scourge the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Scourge as Axel Palmer|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog t.jpg|Sonic as Chief Jake Newby|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Elise the Hedgehog.jpg|Elise as Patty|link=Elise the Hedgehog Vector the Crocodile 3.jpg|Vector as Hollis|link=Vector the Crocodile Vanilla smiled 2.jpg|Vanilla as Mabel Osborne|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Cream smiled.jpg|Cream as Gretchen|link=Cream the Rabbit Knuckles the Echidna 6.jpg|Knuckles as John|link=Knuckles the Echidna Rouge the Bat 8.jpg|Rouge as Sylvia|link=Rouge the Bat Mephiles the Dark 11.jpg|Mephiles as Happy|link=Mephiles the Dark CharmyX.jpg|Charmy as Howard Landers|link=Charmy Bee Espio was eating a cake.jpg|Espio as Dave|link=Espio the Chameleon Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Horror Movies